Acheron
The Truffade Acheron is a two-door hypercar in Grand Theft Auto Online. It is the successor to the Adder, and features more aggressive styling. Design Grand Theft Auto Online Every major design element of the Acheron, including the chassis, wheels, bumpers, side intakes, head and rear lamps, windows, doors, exhaust, and general body shape, is heavily based on the Bugatti Chiron, hence the Truffade badge on the front and rear fascia. Like a majority of the other sports cars in the game, both the external and internal portions of the car are largely made up of carbon fiber—even the entire underside of the car is plated with carbon. The car can easily be discerned from every other high-end vehicle in the game as its body is mainly formed around the basis of curves. The wide intakes directly behind the doors are essentially large semicircles. The Acheron is also noticeably wide and relatively heavier, which directly influences its performance. Its interior appears lavish and high-tech, and overall reminiscent of the Bugatti Chiron's. The central gearshift features a seven-speed dual clutch transmission and many of the electronics and buttons within the vehicle glow at night. As with the chassis of the car, the interior also employs the use of carbon fiber. The Acheron is additionally the second vehicle in the series to have a fully-functional mechanical spoiler, after the T20. Likewise, it raises at approximately 40 mph. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online In terms of top speed, the Acheron literally outperforms every other car in its class. Not unlike its real-life counterpart, it is capable of reaching very high velocities (~275 mph), and surpasses the Adder, X80 Proto, and 811 in a straight line, albeit not by a drastic amount (only about 1 mph). In fact, the only supercar that can outperform it is the Rocket Voltic with its rocket engine activated. One of the most immediately noticeable differences in the car is the heavily improved-upon acceleration, which was the Adder's definitive weakness. The 0-60 is certainly high for a Super, but is surpassed by several cars including the 811 and Voltic. Upon close inspection, the car is powered by a large, updated W16 engine, similar to its real-life counterpart. Furthermore, the car possesses a longitudinal all-wheel drive layout, helping the car jolt forward quickly as well as improving traction. The spoiler is very akin to the T20's, tilting forwards when braking. Although this spoiler makes braking extremely responsive, it does not compensate for handling as much as the T20's. When traveling at high speeds, a turbocharger whine, and a dump-valve can be heard. The engine sound is high-revving, but deeper and louder when compared to the Adder. The Acheron's main weakness is its handling, which is carried on from the Adder. Because of the immense amount of torque pushed to the wheels (approximately 1,500 bhp), the car suffers from prominent understeer, causing the rear to spin out frequently when not driven correctly, as well as causing a noticeable amount of wheel spin during takeoff. However, in the hands of a skilled driver, the Acheron is still one of the best potential choices for racing. The car's large chassis and overall shape give it a firm, rigid design, resulting in a slow deformation rate. The engine bay sits where the rear window would usually be, essentially deeming its occupants bulletproof from the rear, much like the Komodo and Zentorno. Both of these traits also make the Acheron an excellent getaway vehicle. Modifications Grand Theft Auto Online - TBA - Locations Grand Theft Auto Online * Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $2,000,000. Trivia * The Nero, a very similar car with the same real-life inspiration was later added as a continuation of the Import/Export update. Unlike the Acheron, it can be converted to a custom variant at Benny's. * In Greek mythology, the Acheron was often called the "river of woe," and was one of the five rivers of Hades. * Additionally, it sounds somewhat like a portmanteau of "Adder" and "Chiron." The Chiron is, coincidentally, another entity in Greek mythology. In reality, the name "Chiron" was chosen for the car in an homage to Louis Chiron, a famous racing driver. * The default radio stations for the Acheron are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM, like the Adder. * The Adder, instead of having a properly laid-out W16 engine, had two V8 engines side-by-side in its engine bay. This is fixed in the Acheron. * Like the Turismo R, activating the vehicle's high-beams will make the Truffade badging illuminate. See Also * Adder - the Acheron's predecessor. * Nero - a second car based on the Bugatti Chiron in Grand Theft Auto Online. * Tenebris __FORCETOC__ Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Canonized vehicles